Symphony of the Eight
by WoWMotherFan45
Summary: Ness must travel around the world with new friends to beat an unknown great evil. The Eight Sanctuaries are activated, who is the evil they must destroy? Will they even get along?
1. New Journey

"Why am I here? Why, oh, why? Oh, that's right! My planet needs saving!" thought a raven haired boy in a red baseball cap was sitting at a round table with 8 others. All of them yelling at each other looking about to fight.

"SHUT UP!" The all of them stopped in their tracks looking at the boy. "Look, you're in my house and I don't want my mom saying anything about us so, please calm down!" His voice was booming with power. With that, everyone sat down.

"Now, do you remember why you are here?" Everyone was either scratching the back of their heads or looking away not making eye contact. He just put a hand to his face. "Ok, let me remind you." He took his hands of his face and looked to everyone. "You've all been called hear by Master Hand, The earths in danger. Well ours is." He gestured to a girl with a similar baseball cap but black with a silver rim with a white star, and twins a boy and a girl both with black hair.

"And apparently you were chosen by the planet to protect it." A girl with brown red hair raised her hand. "So why choose us out of all people?" The raven haired boy shrugged. "I don't know he just said the planet was in danger and that I would need help. That's it."

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves to each other? I'm Ness." He then looked to his right. A boy with black hair and green eyes and an X shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Phil, Phil Luciano." He sported black three piece suit and a blood red tie. "You look more like a business man for an adventurer, don't you think?" Phil turned around to see a white haired teen looking about the same age. He had his arms crossed. "I assure you, I'm more than a match for you. You can call me Leon. Leon Sakai." He said to everyone.

His cocky remark only earned an annoyed look from Phil. Leon smirked, then he looked to his right to see a small girl with a green sleeper's cap and two pony tails. "Um, I'm Green." She said, giving a large smile.

The brown haired girl from before wasn't even paying attention as she seemed to be staring into space. Green nudged her. "Oh umm, I'm Sabrina Feller, but you can just call me Poppy." She tipped an imaginary hat to everyone.

A girl in red hair and freckles with green eyes waved her hand to everyone. "I'm Lexi Falcon, she crossed her arms giving a friendly smile.

"Zane Andore, it's a pleasure." His accent seamed regal like Marth's, sporting green chest armor with a gold outline back pants and brown shoes

"Is it my turn? Well I'm Cien Torrey! It's great to meet you all!" She happy greeted. Lastly, every one turned to the twins. The girl spoke, "Janet, this hears my brother Jace." She had a disinterested tone. Jace gave a peace sign.

"Well, were all introduced now." Ness smiled.

"But wait where do we start?" Jace spoke up. Ness rubbed his chin thinking. Then he felt something rumble in his pocket. He dug in his pockets taking out a small stone that pulsated with energy. "That's strange it's never done this before, well not since I last used it." Ness inspected the stone.

"What's that?" Poppy asked her eyes shining with the rock. "That is a Sound Stone." Cien spoke up. "It stored power from each sanctuary of power. It uses the power of the earth to beat evil incarnates. Well, at least for this world." Cien had a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, but since I absorbed its power, it hasn't reacted to anything." Ness put the stone on the table. Suddenly the stone started to spin violently. To everyone's surprise, the house started to shake as well. The sudden tremor made everyone leave the table backing up. "What's going on?" Green yelled over the noise the house was making. Then as quickly as it started it stopped.

"Look!" Everyone looked to the table. The stone radiated as a hologram showed out of the stone the entire earth was seen with several glowing dots. "Wow…" Lexi marveled at projection.

"What are those?" Leon asked getting closer. "I'm not sure but there all around the world…" Ness looked at the hologram. The only one in Eagleland is all the way across the country." Ness pointed to a glowing dot.

"Well let's head over there the sooner the better right?" Leon started to the door.

"It won't be that simple." Lexi stated taking her attention off of the hologram to look at everyone. "Well why not?" Leon asked returning to the group.

Lexi turned again to the hologram. "Here," Lexi pointed to what looked like the Pacific Ocean. "And places like this." She then pointed to what looked like the Arctic.

"We can't just walk to these places." Ness scratched his head. Everyone was thinking. Finally, Cien broke the silence and remembered something.

"Hey, Jace, Janet?" The twins looked to her. "Don't you have an older sister?" Jace's face lightened up. "Oh, yes! Raychale! But quick question does anybody hear know how to fly a plane?" Jace looked around.

"I can do it easy!" Poppy gave a thumb up. "Well were does your sister live?" Green asked excited.

"She lives a few miles outside of Fourside." Janet said happy to go back home. "Well that's no problem; I can get us there in a heartbeat!" Ness cracked his knuckles.

"The hell kind of name is Fourside?" Phil whispered under his breath. No one caught this however, as everyone took their bags and left towards the door

-Symphony of the Eight-

. Everyone gathered outside the house waiting for Ness, as he wished his mom and sister a parting goodbye.

"Bye guys, I'll call you alright?" Ness's mom, sister and dog all gave him a group hug, even there dog joined.

"Awww!" the girls said in unison. All the girls, except, Janet and Poppy who just rolled their eyes in boredom. The boys weren't even paying any attention, either inspecting their swords or looking into space.

"Now then, let's go!" Ness went up to the group. "Now everybody grab hands and hold tight!" Everyone did as asked however reluctantly. Ness started to run and that run turned into a fast sprint. The others were almost tripping over each other trying to keep up while holding hands.

Just then a portal appeared in front of Ness.

"Whoa!" Leon yelled as everyone was thrown out the portal. "You guys alright?" Everyone except the psychics was on the ground trying to recover. Leon was the first to stand. Looking around they were in a park. But the buildings were tall and could be seen around them.

Looking around Zane and Green started to marvel looking excited. "Wow this is amazing!" Green was in awe at the sight. "This is grand indeed." Zane was the person most dazzled at this spectacle, for he has never seen such a place before.

"Yep, this is home!" Jace stretched. Janet grunted, and turned towards the city. "Her house is on the outside of the city." After everyone else recovered from the teleportation they walked out of the park and towards the buildings following the twins lead. Leon went to the front of the group to Jace.

"So what's the deal, how do you all know each other?" Leon put his hands behind his head looking forward. "Well, we knew each other for a while," Jace looked back along with Leon. "Truth is I think both Janet and Cien have a thing for Ness. I think the only reason my sister even agreed to come here in the first place is because of him. Not to mention she and Cien never really saw eye to eye." Sure enough the two girls didn't seem to enjoy each other's company. Just then Janet nudged Cien. Not taking kindly Cien turned her hat backward. As he nudged harder, each hit was increasing in physical strength. Cien ultimately had enough, and psychically pushed Janet into a nearby building.

"Hey! What was that for?" Janet yelled from the rubble. "You started it!" Cien replied angrily.

"Guys…" Ness was about to intervene, but Jace stopped him. "Let them go. We don't want to be starting an all-out brawl." Ness along with the rest of the group backed up.

Everything was silent for a second the citizens started to back up, and avoid the street entirely. Cien took a step as a silver ball of light materialized in her hand. She wind up and threw it as it rushed towards Janet with blinding speeds. In a flash of light Janet's whole world was fuzzy. Cien took this time to take out another attack. Going up to her Cien punches Janet in the face with a psychically charged punch sending her back, but out of her daze.

"Wow, two tom-boys fighting is interesting. Anybody got popcorn?" Phil had his back against the wall several buildings away. "Geez, those two are sure drawing in a crowd." Lexi spoke up looking at the crowd starting to form around the two. Leon gritted his teeth and thought, "If these guys don't stop horsing around, they might injure some civilians!"

Cien grabbed Janet but she managed to reverse the grip throwing her across the wide street. Gaining her bearings she looked at Janet who had a smile with her hands in the air. "Cien, look above you!" Leon barked. Cien looked up to see several large white energy balls.

"No fair, that's a cheap shot!" snarled Cien. She stared daggers into Janet's eyes. "Now, now, Cien! You know better than that!" taunted Janet. She kept smiling; bringing her hands together the white balls came down at once. Cien swiftly dodged the spheres, evading destruction.

Cien took out her baseball bat and started to wind up. Knowing what was coming Janet turned to Jace. Jace only rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine." Jace took out his sword and threw it to his sister. Cien just finished winding up and a white ball finished materializing. With a giant crack the ball came at blinding speed.

Janet caught the sword as it filled with a white aura. Janet took a massive swing; the white ball was repelled and sent into the air above the tall skyscrapers, followed by a large explosion.

"Oh, now you're trying to kill me!" Janet yelled. The two rushed to each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" A girl with plaid blue short skirt and a blue and white hoody appeared. She swiftly lifted the two flailing girls by the collar. "What is with you two attracting a crowd like this?" The two stopped there struggling looking around them. They both saw a large crowd of people cheering along with a few news vans.

"Oh…" Janet blushed. "Come on, let's go." The others are already waiting at the house. In a blue flash they disappeared much to the disappointment of the crowd.

-Symphony of the Eight-

"Give them a minute." Jace said sitting down. The group was in the living room of Raychale's house. The living room was made up of mostly blue and white. The windows were looking out to the city; the living room was decorated with several grand chairs and a flat screen.

In a blue flash Raychale appeared holding the girls in the air by her collars still. "I told you. You guys don't realize the damage you can cause when in a populated area." Said Raychale put the two down. Cien walked back to the girl spinning her hat back to its original side.

Janet turned to her older sister who had an annoyed look. Raychale went closer to Janet and flicked her on the forehead. "Ouch." Janet whispered going back to the group.

"Alrighty then, now that you're all here. What do you want?" said Raychale getting right to the point. Ness took out the sound stone and placed it on the table. "The hologram appeared a few seconds after everyone backed away.

Raychale took a look at it. "Well looks to me that you need a plane. I got that already ready for you guys." Raychale signaled the team to follow her. The group went through the large house to what looked like the basement. "The stairs were dark. Raychale lifted her hand a small bright blue ball as it flew down the stairs as it looked to be waiting.

"Follow my energy, and you will be at the plane you need." Raychale turned to leave the group. "Wait so how do you already know we needed a plain?" Zane asked, Raychale turned on her heel. "Let's just say a little birdy told me." She took out a lollypop from her hoody and put it in her mouth.

-Symphony of the Eight-

The group followed the glowing blue orb down the row of stairs, overtime the hall started becoming more metallic. Finally at the end of the steps group was a large cave like hanger.

"Huh? How the heck you have the Batcave under your house?" Poppy looked around. "The what..?" Green scratched her head.

"Never mind, but look at that!" She pointed to luxurious blue and white personal Jet big enough for the group and more.

"Can you fly that?" Zane looked back at Poppy. She nodded as she went ahead of the group. The ball of light dissipated as the jet automatically opened. The excited group ran inside.

The inside was luxurious tan inside complete with a bar. In the back was a hanger, where they could drop off from the plane. There were enough seats for everyone to use as beds as well as bathrooms. All and all, it was a lot for a small jet.

Poppy couldn't believe what she was seeing as she quickly went back outside, then back in. "Wow, it's a lot bigger on the inside." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Alright, we should go immediately. We have no time to waste!"

-Symphony of the Eight-

The day was turned into night as the jet cruised through the clear sky. Leon, Jace and Janet were at the bar talking. Zane and Phil were looking out the window at the land below, Ness and Lexi was once again inspecting the hologram, Green was talking to Cien about their adventures.

"Alright, so we're around hear." Lexi went to touch the hologram suddenly it started to spin to another one of the locations. The spot glowing red and another spot on the other side was glowing blue and moving. The red spot looked to be somewhere in Europe.

"Whoa…so whoever touches the map…there location shows…" Lexi looked to everyone else. "Hey guys I think we've figured it out. We can find our locations if we touch the hologram." Everyone cluttered the area.

"Oh, I'll go!" Green went up to the hologram. The globe turned to the South American rainforest. Zane went next it somewhere in Japan, the twins came right after it was somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Cien's chose the location in Eagleland. Leon chose the location in China. "I have operatives in China," said Leon, "If we need to go there, I'll arrange for our arrival."

"Ok, now all we need is Poppy's." Lexi stated as she went to the cockpit door. But, there was no need as Poppy came in. "Well, I won't need to go back until a few hours." She stretched. "Poppy if you would." Lexi gestured to the hologram. Understanding the message, she jogged up to it. The map showed, the United Kingdom.

"Alright, that's it guys! We won't touch down for a few more hours, so get your rest. I have a feeling we're going to need it tomorrow." Poppy said grabbing her bag heading to the bathroom to change.

-Symphony of the Eight-

With everyone changed into their nightwear they started to sleep. Well, almost everyone. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" Zane asked Leon who looked from the window, Zane was in some blue PJs, Leon wearing the same thing he was earlier. "I could ask you the same thing." Leon replied looking at Zane. "But if you must know, I'm not tired. I rarely sleep." "Same here. I don't really sleep that much." replied Zane. Leon was about to question why, but he decided against it.

"So what do you think of all of this?" said Leon trying to strike up on conversation. "All of what?" Zane asked confused. "You know this. The team the globetrotting, saving the planet from who knows what." Zane shrugged.

"Well, truth be told. I have no idea. I mean my kingdom was one thing but a whole planet entirely…" Zane leaned on Leon's chair absorbing everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

He was taken from his homeland, taken to a giant hand, being told he had to save a world other than his own. He was dropped in front of Ness's house with his weapons and things he needed, arguing about something he completely forgot about in the table. Teleported, he saw two powerful psychics fight, created a plane, a destination and made it to where he was now. He wasn't surprised he hadn't collapsed from the day like the others.

Leon stood in silence as he finished listening to Zane's story. He wanted to tell Zane his story, but Zane got up and said, "Well, you should get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow. Goodnight." He nodded at Leon, and returned to his own seat.

Leon just sighed and looked back out the window. "I've got a feeling, he's out there somewhere." Leon could remember that day, all too well. He felt sorrow as he remembered that dreadful memory. He wanted to forget it, but it was no use. He looked out the window and thought, "Brother, where are you?"

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used belong to their respected owners. Nintendo owns Earthbound and blah, blah…**

**Thanks to DMC7500 for beta reading! Hope it's as good as you hoped! I've got plenty of ideas for this story and since you guys know where your locations are you can tell me something you like to see your character do. Oh, and by the way did I get them right?**


	2. What happenes in Vegas

A few hours later, Poppy woke up from her short nap. She groggily looked around, then at the clock that was on the wall next to the bar. Refocusing her vision she saw it read 5:48. "Morning, sleepy head." She looked to see Jace and Janet both still in there their nightwear and towels.

"Why are you guys up early?" Poppy looked annoyed at the two early birds. "We usually wake up early," Janet answered. "We do morning exercises and all that." Poppy just grumbled and went to the bathroom.

-Symphony of the Eight-

Poppy dressed in her normal aviator gear and soon after exited the bathroom. The team started to wake up as she weaved through some of the tired bodies, heading to the deck. She closed the door and went to the controls, taking it out of auto pilot and putting on the head set.

"Control this is Pelagius 456c. We are 30 miles from your position and are requesting to land, over." Poppy waited for a few moments. But then she received a reply. "This is Control to Polagius 456c, you're clear for landing. A hanger is already open for you to at the back of the airstrip. Welcome to New Mexico." To her surprise, they didn't have any remarks. Poppy sighed in relief, glad she didn't have to deal with assholes that wondered, 'Why is a kid flying a jet,' and all that crap.

After landing the plane in a hanger, the group grabbed there their things and exited. The heat immediately hit them as they exited the plane. "Whoa, that's some good heat!" Ness remarked, stretching.

"Not that bad," Cien commented looking out the hanger. "Wait, are we in the desert? Ugh, I hate the desert!" Janet complained as she leaned against the plain. As the last of the group exited Green already started to sweat. "I'm with you on that one." Green tiredly wiped the sweat already starting to form on her brow. "Well that doesn't matter, because according to the map the Sanctuary is some were in the desert." Lexi argued as she looked to Ness.

Ness took out the sound stone, and the map immediately appeared. But it showed the landscape and how close they were. "Looks to me that the sanctuary is about 20 square miles from hear here, past Vegas." Ness pocketed the stone.

"Wait, you mean Los Vegas? Uh, well that'll be fun to go through." Leon smiled, already thinking of the things they could do. "We'll be kids in Los Vegas. We can't even drink yet." Poppy blew the stray hair on the face and looked to the group as they all agreed. "Who cares, if anybody asks or try's tries to do anything to us, we can take care of them." Phil spoke up, pushing his way to the front. The group also agreed with him.

"Whatever we'll figure it out eventually." Lexi scratched the back of her head, turning to the entrance of the hanger. The outside was hotter than it was in the hanger, as the group continued. "Aren't you guys hot in those?" Green asked, walking behind Leon and Zane.

Leon just shrugged as he continued along with Zane. "Alrighty then." Green let up. The group called a van to take them to Vegas. Nothing eventful happened even though it felt like forever to actually get there.

When the group made it, it was around 11. When they made it, the city was already crowded with tourist and attractions alike. "Ya, let's party! Wooo!" Leon was running from the group in some random direction but was caught by Cien who dragged him back. "We need to get to the next Sanctuary as soon as possible!" Cien stated letting go of Leon.

Janet crossed her arms. "You're just eager to get to there because you might be able to beat me afterwards, emphases on the 'might.'" Janet gave a sly smile to her rival. "Ha! I could beat you without the boost!" The two were about to lunge at each other but Zane grabbed Cien as Leon grabbed Janet.

"You two need to chill out." Lexi scolded as the two looked away. "Whatever!" The two said in unison.

"You seem to have quite the hotheads." A calm voice giggled. Looking around the group's eyes landed on a short girl with ruby red hair and a Lolita dress. "Hi, are you guys having trouble?" The girl gave a friendly smile. Zane's eyes lit up as he zoomed past everyone, getting down on a knee in front of her and grabbing her hand.

"May I ask why such a fair woman is here in such a city? And may I be so rude but to ask what the lady's name is?" Zane took her hand and kissed the back of it. "What's with him?" Green whispered to Ness who just shrugged.

The girl giggled again. "My, what a gentleman! My name's Tsuskuyomi. I wanted to ask if maybe you needed help." The girl had a voice teetering on the seductive side. No one seemed put off except Leon, Jace and Paul.

"Dude you guys feel that?" Leon asked the other two boys, who both nodded in agreement. "I can't really remember what it is, though the signature it's so weak I can hardly feel it anymore." Leon gave a suspicious look at the new girl.

"Well cutie, maybe we should go see the town?" The girl grabbed Zane's hand and lead led him away from the group. "Goodbye everyone!" Zane waved as he was lead led on by the girl, sounding quite lovesick.

"Uh, should we follow him?" Paul asked, glancing back at the group. "Ya, that'd be a good idea." Ness said, going ahead of the group. Zane was being led by the red-head as they turned a corner into a busy street. The group looked around the corner as the two completely disappeared on the busy streets, filled to the brim with tourists.

"How are we supposed to find the Zane in this crowded city?" Green asked, looking around but not really able to look over people's heads. "We'll split up!" Ness answered, turning to the group. "Leon and Janet, you're group one. Cien and Green, you're group two. Jace and Poppy, you're group three. Lexi, Paul and I will be group four. Ok!"

"Ugh I begrudgingly accept your judgment." Jace retorted being a smart ass. Poppy angrily punched him on the arm. Jace grunted as he rubbed the spot. "It was a joke geez." Poppy still wasn't amused as she turned her back to him.

"Each team has a psychic with them so we can all communicate with each other if we find anything, alright? Alright let's go find us a prince!" The teams separated. "You have no idea how gay that sounded." Paul muttered under his breath as he followed there their 'leader'.

-Symphony of the Eight-

-Group 3-

As everyone dispersed in each direction, Jace and poppy stayed wear where they were. Jace closed his eyes, much to the confusion of Poppy. "Uh, what are you doing?" She asked, scratching her head.

Jace opened one eye looking to his partner. "Leon, Paul and I felt some kind of energy from that girl. It was faint, but it was there." Poppy gave him a perplexed look. "Wait, you guys new knew she was bad news?"

Jace stopped his thinking and looked in the air. "Well ya, I guess we didn't don't know why we didn't stop her." Poppy put her hand to her face. "Are you stupid or somethin'?"

"Stupid is what stupid does Ma'am." Jace said in a really cheesy southern accent. Poppy looked like she was about to strangle her teammate until he started up, looking towards a large hotel. "I feel something… wait it's that same aura from before!"

Jace ran through the crowd, weaving through them while Poppy, on the other hand, just pushed people that got in her way. As they got closer, Poppy looked around until she saw a flash of white go inside the hotel.

"Hey, there they're over hear here!" Poppy ran ahead as she saw the dress turn a corner. With her superior speed, she tackled the dress down in and through the double doors. "Ha! Got you!"

But looking again, it wasn't Tsuskuyomi…and the dress she had was a Lolita dress but more stylized for a… wedding. "Get off me!" With surprising strength, the bride threw Poppy off of her. Jace caught up to her and took a look around, realizing exactly what happened. "Oh…shit…"

"You ruined my wedding day, you asshole!" The bride yelled at the teen. "Me! Who wears a dress like that to a wedding!" The groom, a black haired man in a style similar to Zane's, walked up next to Jace, with a pissed of look on his face that demanded him to explain what was going on.

"Uh, sorry about ruining your big day. Our friend has gone missing. Have you seen him? Same hair style, green armor, and he's with a ruby haired girl in the same dress as your wife."

His face shined. "Oh, ya. They actually passed us a little while ago. I think they were on there their way to a casino. Sorry don't know which one." He shrugged his shoulders not remembering. Refocusing his attention to the two girls fighting each other, Jace took a large sigh and smiled.

-Team 4-

"Alright, so they went this way I think." Ness said, unsure as he led the group. "This guy can't led his way out of a paper bag." Paul whispered to Lexi. She giggled as Ness caught what he said. "Hey! You think you can do better than I can?" Ness got up to his face.

"Hell ya I can." Ness just gestured Paul to the front of the group as he looked around.

"Found her." Paul pointed to the red head girl, as she looked to have bumped into another girl with a similar dress. But she didn't stop as they kept going into a Casino.

Ness just crossed his arms as he followed the suited teen.

-6 hours later-

"Were Where are they!" Lexi yelled as the team exited another Casino. "I'm getting really sick of Vegas." Ness inquired leaning against a wall. Paul was about to have a rebutt until heard faint gunfire. It was distant but it was there.

-Team 1-

The two teammates searched high and low for there their love-sick friend but to no avail. So now they were just walking down the street.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you of all people!" Janet annoyed that she was stuck with some white-haired boy. "What? You upset that you didn't get into Ness's team?" Leon teased. This gave him surprising silence to the usually mouthy girl. "You've been listening to my loud-mouth brother haven't you?"

This earned a chuckle from the white haired boy. "Maybe."

The two continued in an awkward silence. Well as silent as it gets in Vegas. Leon was about to speak up until he felt some sort of presence. Something dark, and familiar. He looked around seeing the girl with the ruby hair walk into a casino with a black haired boy in tow.

"There they are!" Leon ran to the casino with Janet close behind. They walked up to the doors but were stopped by the bouncer. He was tall and stocky like any bouncer, and bald too, just to top it off the Cliché cake this guy makes.

"You can't come in kid. You're not old enough, and besides, you're not on the list." He held up a clipboard with some names on it. Janet just rolled her eyes and continued going. But the man put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from coming in. "Listen, didn't your mommy tell you to listen to your elders." Janet raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the man's hand and twisted it. The bouncer yelped in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Please, augh you're on the list! Go right in!" Janet let go of the man's hand as he got up rubbing it. "Come on let's go." Janet signaled Leon to follow, who stopped for a second next to the bouncer, taking the clipboard from his hand and wrote writing on it and gladly giving it back to the bouncer as he continued on his marry way. 'You're a bitch…'

"So you saw them in hear here right?" Janet asked looking around the casino. "Ya, I saw them come in here they have to be around here somewhere. The two looked around the slot machines and still didn't see her. Leon looked around, seeing Tsuskuyomi and Zane walking through the crowd to the elevator on the far side.

"This way." Leon signaled, running to the elevators. As they made it, it was going to the top floor. "There, at the top." Pressing the 'up' directional arrow, it felt like centuries when before it finally arrived.

-Group 2-

Cien and Green weren't having as much luck as the others however, finding themselves in a back alley-way. "Geez, where is everybody? Is it usually this empty outside the main roads?" Green asked looking around. "Ya, the tourist come here for the gambling mainly." Cien looked around every corner, trying to find something.

"Cien, what exactly is the deal with you and Janet? Did something happen between the two of you?" Green was trying to make conversation while looking for any clues. "No, there's nothing wrong with me. I just can't stand her and her attitude." The back roads were abandoned completely devoid of anyone.

"Is it me or is it getting darker than usual?" Cien inquired, looking at their current surroundings. Nothing save the street lights illuminating some of the dark, however the darkness felt more….black. The street light, seamed seemed to lose its light, as the inking darkness almost seamed seemed to swallow them. It was starting to overbear the two as it seemed to close in on them.

"What is this!" Taking out her bat, Cien swung at it but all it did was go through it.

Not knowing what to do the girls went back to back. But then Green remembered something. Unsheathing her sword it started to be bathed in a golden light. The darkness hissed as the mass started to retreat and started to form. "What the…" Cien squinted, her eyes looking at the new shape it was starting to make.

Cien readied her baseball bat, getting ready for what was about to come. "Whatever that is, it can't be good." The two where were battle-ready as the mass shaped into what looked to be shadow versions of them. "Uhhh." Cien said as the two shadows charged.

With a slash of her sword Greens shadow disappeared in an instant, and with a swing of Ciens bat the other shadow disappeared as well. "Well that was anti-climactic." Green said as she smiled to her friend.

But out of nowhere hundreds of shadows surrounded them. "Oh, crap." However the shadows looked to the opposite direction. They all seeped back into the ground and the shadows looked to slithered away.

The two heroines looked to each other, and then ran towards the source as well.

-Symphony of the Eight-

On top of the roof, Leon and Janet walked up to see Zane who had a blank expression on his face no longer love struck. "He's so cute isn't he?"

The pair looked around trying to find the source. "He's my little love puppet. He was so open for love he completely fell under my spell."

The two's eyes went straight back to Zane to see Tsuskuyomi in front of him. "But, then again, a Succubus will do that to you." She went up to Zane and stroked his cheek.

Leon sighed with the realization. "No wonder your power seamed familiar. Damn demon, you need to go back to hell were where you came!" Leon whipped out his Glock 18's pointing them at the now revealed demon. Janet took her gloves from her pockets putting them on, and getting to a fighting stance.

"Oh, trust me hon, I've tried." She reached her hand out as a black claymore started to form, on the hilt an eye opened up and seamed to stare at the two heroes.

"Shall we begin?" The demon smiled.

Leon opened fire at the girl. But all the bullets were easily deflected by her sword as she swung she even managed to deflect a few back hitting Leon in the gut and Janet on the shoulder. But none seamed seemed to mind. Figuring this wasn't going to work Leon decided to do it the old fashioned way.

Taking out Alastor it started to crackle with electricity. "Oh, nice sword." Janet complimented cracking a smile. Leon smiled back. "Ya, I know."

Leon performed a stinger as he got up close to their opponent. The two exchanged blows but both were only parrying the other. He swing swung she blocked, she swung he blocked, and so on. The two of them were at a stalemate. "Not bad, but not good enough." She taunted.

This made Leon visibly angry. "Let me have a go." Janet went up to the ruby-haired girl.

"Hm, no weapon that makes it easier for me." Tsuskuyomi swung her word at the tom-boy who simply dodged. Taking another few swings the girl only hit air as Janet kept dodging. "Stand still!" Janet took another leap back. "Nope, after seeing the way you fight. I realized your style is similar to Jaces and besides Jace hasn't been able to land a hit on me since we were little.

Janet raised a brow as she cracked he knuckles. In a moments, Janet was on Tsuskuyomi, starting off with a roundhouse kick. She ducked as sent an upward slash. Janet shifted her body, dodging the blade as she landed on her feet.

Jabbing, she connected to the side of the succubus's ribcage. Tsuskuyomi grunted as she made a horizontal swipe. Janet back flipped and preformed a hand spring landing next to Leon, crossing her arms. "Gee, what a blowhard." Janet joked as they both laughed out loud.

Tsuskuyomi blushed hard as she became visibly angry. Charging, she stabbed at Janet. Time seemed to slow down as Janet's hand glided against the flat of the blade and she reversed the grip, taking the blade into her hands and held holding it against the demons neck.

Leon whistled. "Impressive." But his face turned serious. "Let our friend go!" The succubus rolled her eyes. "Fine, I was done with him anyway." She snapped her fingers as Zane suddenly fell to his knees groaning.

"Well then, I had my fun with you." Tsuskuyomi almost flew back as she got away from Janet. The blade started to shake as it flew out of Janet's hand and into Tsuskuyomi's.

"Now I mustn't leave the heroes without some fun while I'm gone." She manically laughed, as she disappeared in an inky darkness.

"She was just toying with us the whole time." Leon turned from Zane who was coming to. "Should have known that wasn't her full power." Leon finished.

Suddenly the inky darkness started to show up in the shapes of Janet, Zane and Leon, all of them filling the large roof. "Geez, this is stupid!" Janet got into a fighting stance.

"Ugh, what happened?" Zane shake his head clear. Janet backed up to the others smacking Zane. "Aw, what was that for!" Zane complained as he spring sprung up from were where he was crouching. He then looked around, completely shocked but ready. Taking out his Jain Long sword, he got into his battle stance. Leon threw a grenade but immediately regretted it as the whole building seemed to shake.

"Damn it I can't use my grenades. It would blast this whole building apart."

"You aren't doing it without us right?" A voice was heard. In a flash of light, a black laser cleared a path. Jace ran up to Janet with Poppy close behind, who was shooting any shadows that got near.

"I felt that you were in danger so I got hear here as fast as I could." Jace took out his claymore as he slashed a sword beam at the closest shadows, two of them disappearing.

Zane stabbed and slashed every shadow he came into contact with. Leon was with Poppy as they both shot anything that came into range, and Janet was throwing the shadows off the building. They were starting to drive them back. Until another hundred showed up!

"Now, that's unfair!" Poppy yelled as they began closing in on the small group.

But then a golden light shined throwing the darkness as the shadows backed away from the small group as while the light shined. The team covered their eyes as darkness hissed and went to a more secluded corner of the roof disappearing as it did so.

As the light dissipated, the figure holding the light became clearer. "You guys alright?" The group uncovered there their eyes as they saw the source. "Green?" Zane asked, squinting his eyes.

"Ya, we all heard the commotion up hear here so the rest of the teams are here too." She gestured to behind her as the others came up and walked to the rest of there team.

"Well that wasn't very fun." Zane said sitting down on the concrete. "I'm with you there." Poppy sat down as well. "Ok, now what?"

"Well, we got Zane back. I guess we should continue to the Sanctuary." Ness went up to the edge of the roof, but a gasp escaped his mouth.

"What? What is it?" Cien asked.

A rumble started to shake the building as everyone had trouble keeping balance. Then, black hands grabbed the sides of the buildings, pulling it up. It looked to be an inky black demon with the only thing that was truly visible the red eyes, which were the only things visible.

"Now this might be more fun!" Janet said, her aura getting stronger. It roared a very primal roar at the group.

It shot red lasers that came so quickly nobody had time to dodge.

But, nothing came. Looking up, they saw that Jace was having a beam-struggle with the beast. "Can you guys hurry and make a plan!" Jace yelled, trying to keep the beam at bay.

Poppy quickly scanned the creature, already an idea already brewing in her head. "Guys some of you need to take care of the hands. Ness, does this thing have legs?" Ness shook his head.

"No, it was only climbing by its arms."

Poppy nodded smiling. "We need to try and weaken its body. It should fall off the building afterwards."

Poppy quickly looked for approval from her fellow teammates, who all nodded in agreement.

Jace nodded as he put all his might into his beam as it repelled the demon's own laser, dazing it. "Come on let's go!" Ness yelled as the group split up again. Loan and Zane worked on its left hand, as Green and Cien worked on the right.

Ness sent a PK Rockin' Omega to the chest of the beast as it looked like it was visibly pushed. Janet ran up to the beast punching the beast in the side of its face as hard as she could. As Its grip seemed to loosen. But then, it quickly took its right hand and swatted away the nuisance on its face. Janet was launched to the other side of the roof, making a hole to the next floor.

"Janet!" Leon called out. Jace doubled over, grabbing his head. Green took this chance and readied an arrow as it glowed with light. The beast looked to her as she shot the arrow, as it connected connecting to it to the forehead.

The beast cried in pain as it had its right hand up to its face. Seeing the chance Zane and Leon put all there their power into the next cut as the demon let go of the building. It finally fell and with a big splash a puddle of darkness landed on the street below, but it quickly evaporated.

"Woo ya." A voice rang. Looking behind them, they saw Janet was climbing out of the hole. Leon approached his friend outstretching his hand. "Need some help?" He asked.

Janet smiled as she took it.

**A/N: Wow sorry it took so long to get this out but it was kind of hard to do what I wanted lately. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter there is definitely more to come soon! I just put up a poll on my profile asking were you guys what to go next since it's in no particular order.**

**Ps: To those who sent in the hero OCs I will be sending you PMs asking you very important questions, immediately after this is out! It's very important.**

**I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used belong to their respected owners. Nintendo owns Earthbound and you know all that good stuff. **


	3. Vs The Exiled Demon Tsuskuyomi

"Well that was fun," Poppy said as she re-holstered her gun. Leon pulled Janet up as she coughed out several pebbles. Once fully out, she cracked her back much to her pain. "Well looks like we did it." Ness called as he looked over the balcony.

"Is everyone alright? Any wounds?" Jace looked at everyone. Janet and Leon raised their hands. "Ya, I got shot," Janet said, wincing. Jace looked closer, seeing the blood stain on Janet's shoulder. Lifting up her sleeve, Jace began to dig into the wound much to everyone's displeasure. They all looked away, turning to their 'leader'.

"Alright, so we should probably get going now." Ness said heading towards the exit. "It's like 11 pm. I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." Poppy said, moving past their leader down the stairs. Ness just stopped and looked skeptically at her.

"And who's going to pay for all of this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

-Symphony of the Eight-

"I can't believe I had to pay for all our rooms," Ness complained, handing money to the female receptionist. "Well, you are pretty rich. I mean, doesn't your dad like work at a bank?" Jace chuckled.

"Hey, you guys are richer than me!" Ness turned, accusing the twins. "That's Raychale's money, not ours," Janet countered, as she walked to the nearby elevator.

"Well, I bought two rooms: one for the boys and the other for girls." The receptionist then handed two key cards to the boy, which he gladly took.

He then handed the spare card to Lexi. "Alright then, it's been fun, but I want to go to bed. Goodnight everybody." Cien yawned out as she walked to the elevator.

The rooms were luxurious; 3 beds a couch, with a TV in front of it, a tan and brown color scheme with a balcony overlooking a beautiful nighttime Vegas and a vast desert not too far behind.

The girls all put down their bags as they took a bed. "Alright, well who's sleeping where?" Poppy and Janet just walked past her as they plopped on the couch. "Well, I guess we'll take the beds?" Lexi scratched her head, but didn't question it.

Cien went into the bathroom as Poppy and Janet removed their shoes, putting their feet up on the coffee table and surfing though channels. Green put her sword and shield to the side of her bed as she also removed her boots. She turned to Lexi, who was laying in the bed next to her, staring into at the hologram.

Cien exited the bathroom dressed in her pajamas, which were an oversized green t-shirt with a white star and neon green pants with black stars all over it. Janet turned her head from the couch, giving a grin.

"Nice outfit. Did your grandma give it to you?" Janet laughed. Cien just ignored it as she flopped down on the bed, falling asleep on impact. Janet rolled her eyes as she undid her ribbon, letting her hair fall. "What do you guys think the sanctuaries are like?" Lexi asked, turning off the hologram.

Green put a finger to her chin, thinking. "I don't know. Hopefully, it's not a dungeon or something." Green said, removing her cap.

"Well, whatever it is, we can handle it. I think we make a great team." Lexi cheered.

Janet looked uninterested as she just kept surfing channels as Poppy fell asleep. Janet sighed as she looked back at the two girls.

"Well whatever. We should get some sleep; we need to get there as soon as possible." Janet turned off the TV as she headed to the bathroom. Green gave a sigh as she lazed on the bed. "Well, I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow."

-Symphony of the Eight-

By morning, everybody was out and about, downstairs at the breakfast table eating pancakes. Lexi continued to look at the hologram, gaining some stares from some civilians.

"Lexi, I think you should put that away; it's attracting some unwanted stares." Cien whispered from across the table.

Lexi put the stone away, going back to her food. Although she didn't show much interest, Paul took notice.

"You aren't going to eat?" Paul asked, showing slight concern. Lexi looked up, as if thinking of something to say.

"Well…" Lexi scratched her chin. Taking out a pen, she drew a quick map of the world on a napkin, placing dots all around in different sanctuary spots.

"This is what's bothering me." Everyone gathered around looking at the makeshift map.

"Uhh." Leon scratched his head.

"All of the locations around the world are so far between. They have no distinct pattern or line, and if my calculations are correct than that jet wouldn't have enough fuel to get to where we need to go." Lexi voiced their dilemma. Everyone seemed to slump in their seats as they heard the news.

"Well, whatever. We'll think of something." Janet said, as she leaned back in her seat.

"I'm with Janet on this one. We'll find a way to get around, somehow. I mean, we're heroes, right?" Cien agreed, to everyone's shock.

Lexi just sighed and smiled as she nodded."Ya."

The rest of the breakfast went on alright. Everyone was fooling around until…

"Hey guys, watch this!" Janet took Jace's hand and a fork. "Wait, what are…ow!"

Everyone flinched but the moment was lifted when she showed the fork completely bent backwards. Jace laughed as he showed the small cuts were the fork bent as it immediately closed up and healed. Everyone laughed, even managing a chuckle from Paul.

"Wait, wait…watch this." Cien got everyone's attention. Putting her palm out, she concentrated as a white star appeared in her hand. Everyone 'oohed' and 'awed' at the display. The sparkling star floated around everyone until it broke apart into tinier stars, then to nothing.

Everyone was laughing until Ness noticed something. He looked around to see some scared people; some were backing up or even leaving.

A few police officers came up to the table. All the kids froze. Ness decided to answer in a cool manner.

"Problem Officer?" Poppy chuckled a little, but was ignored.

The first of the group of officers pointed to the weapons that the team possessed. "You're minors with dangerous weapons. For your own safety, I have to confiscate them and bring you downtown, then, call your parents."

The kids looked at each other before laughing out loud. The officer was shocked at what was happening; a group of minors that just laughed in his face as if he was crazy. His expression immediately turned to anger as he took out his cuffs and cuffed Janet.

The team immediately stopped, except for Janet. "You're serious? You think this can hold me?" Janet just shook her head.

"Come on guys, we have to get going anyway." Ness said as he got out the chair. All the kids followed suit grabbing their stuff. As Janet handed back destroyed cuffs to the dumb-struck officer, Leon gave her a high five before everyone continued.

As the group headed to the lobby, they spotted several more police officers. "Umm, maybe we should go with them?" Lexi suggested, looking at the numbers. Poppy rolled her eyes about to take out her weapon until Ness stopped her.

"We can't hurt them." Ness turned to the others who nodded. "Now kids, we don't want to hurt you!" The police officers pointed their tasers at the kids, whom were looking around, the kids was trying to find a place to escape.

Suddenly, Leon was struck with a bright idea. "I have an idea! Guys, cover your eyes!" The team all did as told. Leon took out one of his flashbangs, quickly unpinned it and threw it.

"Flashbang!" One of the officers yelled. The container exploded with a blinding light.

The team opened their eyes, a little dazed.

"Let's get out of here!"

"What?"Lexi asked, trying to clear her ears.

"I said…LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ness yelled as he ran past all of the police. The rest of the team ran as well, but not before Poppy pushed one of them down.

"YA, f *k the Police!" Poppy yelled as she ran with the team.

The team ran past everyone, with Lexi and Ness in the lead and Paul and Jace at the back, to the final destination.

-Symphony of the Eight-

The group started to slow as they reached the edge of the strip into the desert. The team came to an immediate halt as they fell to the ground.

"Augh! Desert and running don't go together!" Leon breathed as he removed his coat for more air. Zane got up first, helping everyone up. "We have to keep moving. They might be on our trail as we speak." Zane said as he looked to Lexi.

Lexi nodded as she took out the sound stone. The light beeped red as a blue indicator showed where they were. The red dot looked to be a few squares away.

"This way." Lexi said, as she led the group as walked westward.

Cien walked up to the front of the group, seeming to be the most excited. "So, how far is this place?" Cien asked, looking at the empty vastness.

"I think we're almost there." The terrain started to become rocky as they started to enter the mountains.

"Dang, it's getting rocky around here." Jace said, trying to balance over the loose gravel as they went higher and higher into the mountains.

"Hey, something's happening!" Lexi yelled as the sound stone started to resonate. It pulsated green and silver as it started to spin.

"Ow," Lexi removed her hand as the stone spun in midair. "It burnt my hand." The stone spun faster until it shot higher into the air. A green and silver light pointed straight into a large boulder several meters away. The boulder started to move from its place as a hole revealed itself. The sound stone floated down to Cien as the light still pulsated.

"This must be it." Cien said, looking back at everyone. Ness gave a thumbs up and a smile as a reassurance to her. Looking forward, the team went into the cave, being led by Cien.

Reaching the hole, she looked back one more time before going down.

The cave was dark but was soon lit by the light of the stone. The eerie green cave echoed with every step the team made. This continued for a while until they reached a large room. The cave shined in a green glow. Its most notable feature was the rocks. They hovered in the air along with one large boulder at the end of the room.

The boulder itself looked to have writing on it, but it could not be seen from the distance. "I think that might be it."

Everyone save Ness seemed confused. "How do you know?" Zane asked as he kicked a nearby floating rock.

"You don't know it; you feel it in your heart. The planet's energy will flow though you and with that give you some of its power." Ness said in a cool voice. Cien nodded and was about to proceed.

"Funny."

Cien stopped and spun around and looked dead at him. Everyone closely listened for more words of wisdom.

"What is?" Cien asked.

"Didn't you notice the place looks like a baseball field?" Ness noted, looking around the sanctuary. Cien turned around looking. What he said was true; upon further inspection, the room looked to resemble a baseball field; the rock floating at what would be homeplate, with a small sand dune in the middle with large rocks the size of plates where they should be.

"Wow." Coming in closer, Cien started to quickly close the gap between her and the boulder. That is, until the sound stone bolted out of her hands. It flew to the top of the room, completely bathing the room with a whitish green light, but didn't come back down.

"What's going on?" Cien asked, surprised.

"This place is so dirty." A familiar voice rang as the team looked around.

"Up here." Up on top of the boulder sat Tsuskuyomi, with the same Lolita dress, only this time it was splattered with blood.

"It's about time you found this place," she mocked, swinging her legs back and forth like a child. "It was starting to be a pain to follow you. Oh, and to those of you I haven't met before, my name's Tsuskuyomi." She licked her lips as she looked to Zane, giving a seductive wave.

"It's about time you found this place," she mocked, swinging her legs back and forth like a child. "It was starting to be a pain to follow you. Oh, and to those of you I haven't met before, my name's Tsuskuyomi."

A light blush crossed Zane's face as he took a step back; he partly unsheathed his blade, getting ready. But Ness was confused.

"How did you get in here? There's no way you could have gotten here before us." Ness scratched his head as he looked around.

"Ha ha, I didn't. Didn't you pay attention to my powers? I manipulate shadows; anywhere they go, I can go. So, as long as you're near a shadow, I can follow you." She swung her legs joyfully.

"Isn't it amazing! How your own shadow can just betray you?" At that, the group's shadows started to move on their own and started to be enveloped in an inky darkness.

"The stronger the light, the more powerful the shadow." Her tone tuned dark as the shadows fully manifested in front of the team.

Tsuskuyomi smiled at the group as she floated down from the stone.

"Now, once I kill you, I will finally get what I want and go back to where I belong!" She said as a large crystal scythe materialized in her hand.

"However, this place is a little too bright for me. How about something for? My speed, hm?" She snapped as a vortex of darkness started to swallow the entire group.

"Get me out of here!" Green yelled trying to escape.

The entire group screamed as they were fully consumed.

-Symphony of the Eight-

The team fell several feet as they dropped down to the cold floor. Ness looked up. They were in a pure white room with nine black doors. From each door came out their own respective shadows, looking much more defined than they have before.

"You like it? It's a little dimension I created myself. I'll have some fun with you before I eat you all up!" She watched as the entire group got ready for battle.

"I call it 'Shadow Clock'. The goal of the game is simple: kill your shadows before the time runs out, that's simple enough right?"

Suddenly the Zane clone started to attack the original, as the rest of the clones started to attack their counterparts. Tsuskuyomi gave a maniacal laugh as she sat down on what seemed to be a throne.

All of the fighters were evenly matched with their clones. It was hit for each hit and parry for every attack thrown. Green fired a light arrow at her clone, only for it to guard against it with its shield. The Green clone did the same thing but only gained the same results.

Ness fired a PK Rockin' Gamma at his clone. The clone stood still as it but put up a Psi Counter. The blue and red energy turned a blood red and black as the blast was redirected. Ness barley managed to roll out the way as the explosion made him stumble. His back hit Leon, who was firing his rounds into this own counterpart.

"You alright?" Ness asked, looking at his clone who just stood where it was.

"Ya, but this is getting annoying! We don't have much time left!" Leon said as Cien dodged what looked like electrified dark stars.

"Moons, give me strength!" Paul yelled as a red pattern surrounded his double. A dark vortex started to form until it exploded into a large fireball, engulfing his double. Paul smiled until he saw his double still standing, though slightly singed.

"Impossible!" Paul yelled. The clone shined with the same purple light as before. Looking up in horror, he spotted one thing he didn't want to see. Several darkness filled spikes hurled themselves at Paul, who rolled out of the way barely making it out. The attack exploded sending Jace and his clone that was nearby flying off a little.

As Jace and his dark other regained their balance, it shot a large energy beam at him quickly. Jace fired his own laser as the two were evenly matched. The shadow Janet threw the original towards Tsuskuyomi.

However, instead of hitting her, Janet bounced off an invisible force field, leaving her dazed. Lexi, who was nearby, helped her up. The Lexi clone tackled the original, pinning her to the ground. Thinking quickly, Janet grabbed the Lexi clone and threw it across the room, knocking it into Poppy's shadow.

Poppy looked surprised as the clones both disappeared. Hatching an idea, Poppy looked around seeing as how the clones were evenly matched with their counterparts.

"Guys, don't fight your clone! Fight someone else's!"

Ness nodded as he looked back to Leon who gave a smile. The two switched places as Leon was facing the Ness clone, as the original Ness went against the dark Leon.

The clones tilted their heads as if they didn't know what to do. Ness fired a Pk Rockin Omega and the energy completely obliterated the clone. Leon used a stinger attack at the Ness's clone, whose eyes widened in what looked to be genuine surprise as it was stabbed and electrically charged until it disintegrated.

Leon saw Poppy shoot the Paul clone and Paul destroy the Janet and Cien clone with a few well-placed slices.

Finally, Jace sent several sword beams to the Zane clone, who was forced back and slammed into the nearby wall, disintegrating.

The team turned around looking at an annoyed Tsuskuyomi. She sighed as she got up from her seat. "Well, you've done much better than I expected."

"However, it still isn't good enough." She floated down to the group, only a few full meters in front of them.

Her grip tightened on her scythe as she swung into the air next to her. The scythe seemed to tear through reality as a red devil looking gate appeared next to her.

"Welcome to Hell, goodbye!" She cheered as the gate opened. The gate seamed to suck in everyone as the dark read vortex started to become stronger. Jace, Leon and Zane stabbed their swords into the ground to try and stay where they were, grabbing everybody to try and stay put.

"You can't win!" She yelled over the wind.

Jace focused as he fired a laser at the villain. However, the beam simply diverted into the door as it glowed red. Leon recognized that door.

"Guys, that door is a gate to hell, Greed!"

"Thanks, Leon! Now I know where we go when we die!" Paul yelled angrily.

"No, I mean I think we might be able to overload the door, then destroy it!" Leon yelled due to the wind.

"Alright, give it everything you got in one, two, THREE!" Ness yelled.

Leon first threw a good portion of his grenades. The door ate all of it up no problem. The twins came together, launching a black and white laser at the door.

Cien took out her baseball bat and fired her psychic charge. As the ball hurled into the gate, a small explosion could be heard.

The suction seemed to slow down. Lexi reached into her pockets, taking out a few homemade explosives, as Poppy kept firing her rounds.

"No! Stop it!" Tsuskuyomi yelled as the gate started to falter. "Pk Rockin!" The large blue and red blast seemed to almost crack the floor the gate was over.

"Moon, give me strength!" Paul shouted as several tornadoes were sucked into the gate.

"This should finish it!" Green charged her light arrow as it went inside the door. The door slammed shut much to Tsuskuyomi's horror. The door shined with light as it started to crack. The light seemed through, until it finally exploded.

The team all regained their balance. Looking at their surroundings, the room seemed to crack with every passing second.

"You…damn you!"

Looking back as the dust started to clear, they saw Tsuskuyomi. The side of her dress was singed due to the blast and a small stream of blood trickled down her face.

Cien went to the front of the group. "Had enough yet?"

Tsuskuyomi just cracked a smile. "Did you honestly think that was all I had?" The room started to shake itself apart, until all that was around them was a circular battle ring. The edges of the ring were set aflame with a supernatural fire.

"You will be destroyed and I will finally get to eat every one of you!" Tsuskuyomi yelled as she floated in the air. The darkness cocooned around her, and everything was silent.

In seconds, the cocoon exploded with light, revealing a something completely different form. She grew six black angel wings and how had a pair of devil horns with a miniature hydra surrounding her left arm.

The shadow under her shot out, latching onto Janet's. "Uh, guys? A little help!"

Janet's body started to punch anybody surrounding her, hitting Leon and Green square in the jaws. Leon was sent back near the edge of the fire. Looking down, he saw an endless sea of souls. Green was launched further back. Leon jumped up and caught her.

Leon checked her. "She's out cold!" Leon told the others.

"I can't control my body!" Janet said, scared.

Tsuskuyomi chuckled, and then the chuckle which then turned into crazed laughter. "It's over! Your souls are mine!"

"Leon, I'll take care of Green. You can go ahead." Jace said, running over to his friend. Leon nodded as he started towards the group. Jace charged his sword and stuck it in the ground making a shield around himself and Green.

Looking around, the team seemed to still stand strong. In a flash, Tsuskuyomi was in the middle of the group. Everyone jumped away, amazed by the speed.

"Focus guys!" Ness yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Guys, look out!" Janet yelled as she threw several energy balls at the group.

The group all spread out. Ness ran to Janet to keep her occupied.

Everyone looked at each other, uncertain of what to do about their transformed foe. Zane went first, charging towards the demon.

Zane ran and preformed a jump strike with all his strength. Tsuskuyomi side stepped out of the way. As the sword came down, it made a small crater.

Tsuskuyomi took a quick jab to his torso, denting his armor. Zane staggered a bit, but held his stance. He thrust his sword through her head. She grabbed the sword mid-swing.

Zane's eyes widened as he tried to remove it from her grasp. "You look so cute when you're surprised, Zanny." She cooed as she went up a little closer.

At the corner of her eye, she deflected several bullets coming her way with her scythe. She quickly took Zane by surprise but, grabbing him by the collar of his armor plate, she threw him at Ness, who was currently battling Janet.

Cien looked back as she went over to help Ness and Zane up.

"Now, who was the one that shot at me?" She looked to her right, seeing Leon and Poppy with their guns still pointed at her.

In the blink of an eye, she was in the middle of the two heroes. Summoning her sword, she stabbed Leon in the gut as she back-handed Poppy, who rolled over to Jace's shield.

"Hey, you alright?" Jace asked, trying to wake up an unconscious Green. Poppy only looked back at Jace and nodded. Looking back, Poppy saw Leon pull the blade out of his gullet and slash at the demon, while Paul attempted to use his spells from afar.

On the other side of the arena, Lexi saw Janet break out of a hold by Ness and Zane as she proceeded with a running kick towards Cien, who protected herself with what looked to be a star shield.

Lexi ran over to Jace and the others. "How's she doin?" Lexi asked, kneeling next to the dome.

"She'll be up any minute now. Got a plan?" Jace asked, looking back down at the unconscious heroine.

"Ya, if I remember correctly, the light arrows that Green uses have holy energy in it." Lexi started.

"Oh I get it! Use the light arrows to slow her down!" Poppy said out loud.

"I heard that!"

The small group turned around, seeing Tsuskuyomi holding by the collar a bruised Paul as he struggled to be released from her grip. Throwing Paul aside, she charged towards the planning teens.

That is, until she was knocked over midflight. Looking around, she saw Ness and Cien running over to her. She tried to summon Janet, but nothing happened. Looking past them, she saw as Janet was pinned down. She was about to run to them, until she felt a terrible electric pain.

Looking at her side, she saw Leon's sword stabbed into her side. She quickly yanked the sword out and put her hand over her fresh wound.

She cursed at herself for being so distracted. In a rage, she sped over to Leon, punching him hard enough to hear the impact clearly. He doubled over as she grabbed him by his hair. She tilted her head recognizing it somewhere.

"I know this hair," She said, allowing herself to remember. She threw him to his other teammates, annoyed. "Son of Sparda." He caught his balance in midair, skidding backwards on his feet, his back facing the dome shield.

Green started to stir as Jace looked down. "Green, come on wake up!" Jace yelled as she started to shake her.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" She said as she bolted up. She rubbed her cheek were Janet punched her. "What's happening?"

"No time to explain. Can you shoot a light arrow at her?" Poppy asked as she pointed to the Demon.

Green smiled.

Leon, Ness, Cien and Paul were not having an easy time. Tsuskuyomi was almost too fast to land a hit on, and she was wearing everybody down slowly but surely. They needed a plan. Ness looked at the rest of the group and saw inside the dome that Green woke back up. Perfect.

Ness fired a Pk Rokin' alpha towards the opponent. As expected, she dodged. Leon jumped into the air, performing a jump strike, but to be only collided with Tsuskuyomi's scythe. Tsuskuyomi shifted her stance and readjusted the blade so that the blade was right behind Leon's neck.

Tsuskuyomi smiled as she looked into Leon's eyes. Ness charged forward but Tsuskuyomi spun around and kicked him in the stomach, making him slide back all the way to Zane, getting back to the position she was at before without a hitch.

They both stood there as Tsuskuyomi smiled, but the smile soon turned into a frown as Leon started to regain his senses and push back. "Impossible, no one can resist my spell!"

She jumped back from the deadlock. Leon smiled. "Well, I guess you're not as good as you thought you were." He mocked.

She was about to rush towards him but felt something. Turning around, she saw Green fire a light arrow. She just barely dodged it.

"Ha!" She laughed.

"Say 'ha' to this!" Cien yelled as she managed to hit Tsuskuyomi on the back of her head with her bat. Taking this chance, Cien round house kicked Tsuskuyomi forward as Green fired another arrow. The arrow landed its mark.

Tsuskuyomi screamed as she pulled the arrow out. She felt her power drain as her wings and horns disappeared, but still having strength, she screamed as she started swinging at Cien.

Cien ducked from the decapitating slash. Springing up, she knocked the scythe out of Tsuskuyomi's hand into the air with an upward swing of her bat.

"What?" Tsuskuyomi said bewildered.

Cien caught the scythe and with a downward strike, cutting Tsuskuyomi.

For a moment, everything was silent as everyone looked on. The blood spilt out of her wound, dripping on the floor. Her face was filled with genuine surprise. Cien cut again in a horizontal slice making a bloody 'X' on Tsuskuyomi's torso. But, she was still standing, stumbling back and coughing up blood.

Cien felt her power resonate through the scythe. With all her might, she threw the scythe at Tsuskuyomi, who dodged, but not without gaining another cut to her arm.

The scythe stuck itself into the ground; a ripping sound was heard as a white portal opened over the weapon.

Tsuskuyomi looked on with fear as she started to be dragged from where she was standing.

"No! Please stop!" She summoned her sword to stick into the ground, but it was ripped from her grasp into the vortex.

Her darkness was being sucked inside the vortex as she was being dragged back and parts of her body started to fade. In a last ditch effort, she grabbed her scythe to pull herself out.

"I swear, I'll come back and tear your souls out of your body!" She threatened with a crazed voice, as she felt her strength start to falter.

Cien just gave the same kind of seductive wave Tsuskuyomi gave the group earlier. With that, Tsuskuyomi's strength finally gave in, and she was forcibly sucked inside the vortex as it closed shut. The scythe stood still in its place, re-absorbing the energy.

Everyone was breathing heavily, but it was over. Looking around, the dimension broke around them like glass as they were back inside the sanctuary. The sanctuary looked exactly the same with no difference, except the scythe protruding in the middle of it.

The sound stone floated down to Cien once again. Breathing in deeply, she walked up to the stone. The writing was still difficult to read. But under it Cien could see a small socket.

Putting the sound stone in, the boulder started to glow along with the other floating rocks in the cavern. Silver energy streamed into Cien's body as she absorbed the energy easily. Cien closed her eyes from the warm feeling.

As the show ended, Cien breathed. Feeling her energy expand, the rocks around her fell to the ground and rolled away from the force.

Opening her eyes, the writing on the boulder glowed and was easy to read.

'Even when the darkness surroundith thou, thou shall never miss. Look though thine enemies deception with thy mind. In your time of greatest need, thou can use thine will to move thine obstacle.'

Cien looked back at her friends. They all smiled back. Looking at the scythe, Cien looked to the others. Shrugging, she grabbed the scythe as it gained a green and silver star in the flat of the blade.

She had a few practice swings before she placed the new weapon in the space between her back and backpack.

**Ya next chapter! Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope I got everything right. Because that was the longest action scene I've ever written. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much to Negai Liu for Beta Reading the story you rock! Oh and if anyone is interested in making a story cover that will be great PM me if you are.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and places used belong to their respected owners. Nintendo owns Earthbound and you know all that good stuff.**


	4. A Needed Upgrade

The team all lay down in the jet as Jace and Ness treated any wounds the team received during their little run-in with the demon.

"Well Lexi, mind telling us where we are going next?" Ness asked as he finished working on Green. With everyone besides his sister finished, Jace took a nearby book and started to read.

Ness worked last on Janet since she was the most injured and would take the longest. He started to work as he eagerly waited for Lexi to respond.

"It's weird," Lexi started.

"What is?" Jace asked not looking up from the book.

"Jace, your sanctuary completely disappeared off the map. Something must have happened to it."

At this, Jace stood up, floated the book away and started towards the navigator.

"Yeah, in a blip it was just…gone."

Lexi started to ponder more about it as Jace just scratched his head.

"Well don't think too much about it, okay?"

Janet looked down on Ness, seeing he still had a few bruises on his arms and face.

"Sorry about that." Janet apologized, feeling guilty.

The raven hair boy smiled an understanding smile.

"It's not your fault that that happened; it was Tsuskuyomi."

Janet just felt even guiltier for letting the demon control her like that, especially to hurt the others.

"Although you do hit pretty hard," Ness joked, noticing Janet in her depression. She smiled as he started working on another part of her body.

However, on the other side of the aircraft at the bar, sat Cien, who looked from afar. She huffed as she shifted her eyes away from the two.

"Hey, how's it going?" Leon asked as he walked to her from the bartenders' side.

Cien just shrugged as she inspected her new scythe. Leon made a drink as Zane plopped down next to her.

"Hey bro, you feeling any better?" Zane, however, just ignored him as Leon slid a coke and a baggy of ice to him. Zane greedily gulped the liquid down as he placed the ice on his head.

"That was unheedingly exhausting." Zane mumbled.

"Well it's over now." Leon mused, filling up another cup.

"Well, look on the bright side: at least we won't have to deal with her again." Poppy put in as she sat to Cien's left. Leon slid another drink to Poppy.

"Speaking of her, Leon, why didn't her spell work on you? It worked on Zane but..."

Leon shrugged. "I was thinking about that too, might be because I'm half demon." Leon suggested. Everyone looked shocked.

"What?"

"Wait, so you're a demon." Zane asked.

"Yeah, my father's a demon." Leon said, casually taking Zane's now empty glass.

"So how does that work?" Cien asked, interested.

Leon was about to answer until Jace came running up to the group.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Jace pointed towards the TV screen nearby.

"Yo, Phil, can you turn it up!?" Leon asked as obnoxiously as he could.

Phil rolled his eyes as he turned up the volume. A large-bodied, middle-aged police officer was at the mic next to a reporter.

"Right, eight of these kids lookin' no more than like, I don't know, twelve. Some armed with glocks and machine guns, others with swords. And lady, when I say swords, I mean real large ones that can cut people in half!" He had, strangely enough, a Brookland accent and he was extremely animated during his explanation as the reporter walked to another person.

"Hey, that's that bouncer to the casino!" Janet pointed out.

"Yeah, that kid walking with her boyfriend or something dislocated my hand. I think they were the ones that made that monster appear."

"Oh, no..." Ness face-palmed as he continued to watch the news.

"Yes, they came in with bags, like there were travelling. I believe they flew here," The women looked to be thinking. "They seemed like nice kids, but from what I've heard I'm not so sure." The reporter brought the mic back to herself. She had a finger on her ear.

"From what I've been told, the young, armed assailants have been tracked down to the local airport!"

"Shit!" Poppy swore as she ran out plane.

"Guys, we're going. NOW!" She yelled from outside.

Everyone scrambled to a seat as Poppy ran back inside. Faint sirens could be heard from outside.

"Why don't we just tell them what happened?" Green asked hopefully. Her only reply was a glare from Ness.

"Uh…Never mind."

Poppy ran to the cockpit quickly, ignoring procedures.

"Hang on!" Poppy shouted, pushing the lever.

The jet moved quickly out of the hanger onto the airstrip. The police cleared the runway as cars and officers waited for them, armed and ready to shoot. Undiscouraged, she continued on the throttle. At that point, some officers ran away.

Ricocheting bullets were heard as the jet continued to close in. She attempted to lift but she needed more run way that the police were covering.

"Guys, we got a problem! They won't move!" She yelled.

Everyone looked worried, trying to think of an idea.

Zane ran up to the cockpit. "Poppy, when I give the signal, open the hanger doors, alright?"

Poppy nodded. Zane ran towards the back of the plane, grabbing a crystal along the way. He went through a door and down a ladder to the hatch as he faced his back towards it.

"Now!" As it opened, Zane jumped backwards as the crystal glowed with light. In seconds, he transformed into a monstrous blue dragon. With an intense roar and amazing speed, he flew ahead of the plane, grabbing all the cars he could in his claws. The plane zoomed past as it finally started to lift off. Zane dropped the cars from his grasp as he flew back to the jet's hanger, transforming back just in time.

With the hanger doors closed, he climbed up the ladder and through the open door. As he entered, he was met with awkward stares from everyone, save Poppy.

"Is there anything else people want to tell me about themselves? First, I overhear that Leon's part demon, and now you're a dragon?" Ness questioned, getting out of his seat.

"I'm a prince." Phil said casually looking out the window.

"Same," Zane interjected. "Well, actually I'm king."

"Ok, let me get this straight: we have a prince, a king/dragon, a demon, an elf, PSI users, Caption Falcon's kid,-"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lexi yelled as she looked away from the hologram. Ness ignored her and continued.

"..a bad mouthed aviator and twin psychics?" Ness sat back down in his seat. "Well, I think this trip will go pretty well." Ness joked. Everyone laughed together.

Later that evening, everything settled down, that is until- "Guys we have a problem."

Poppy called from the cockpit.

Lexi went up to the front along with Ness.

"What's the matter?" Lexi asked.

"Well, the truth is, we left before we could completely refuel."

Ness raised a brow. "You're not saying-"

"We're going to go down..."

"Wait, wait, can't we refuel somewhere?" Lexi asked, hopeful.

"Well, there's an island called Hawaii. We can go there to refuel." Ness versed.

"Uhh, kind of already passed it." She scratched the back of her head.

"Aww man, what?" Ness rubbed his temples.

"Well, we're over the Pacific Ocean, about to crash. How do you think I feel?" Poppy started to tremble abit, but it went unnoticed by the others.

"Did you say crash?" Lexi and Ness looked behind them. Jace looked on in horror.

"Into the ocean!?" Jace's knees started to shake.

"Ahh!" Jace started to run randomly around the plane as everyone else watched.

"What's with him?" Lexi asked Ness.

"He has Thalassophobia." Janet said, trying to now pry off her now clingy twin.

"What's that?" Green asked.

"It means he's afraid of the ocean." Phil said to Green.

She just scratched her head and had a confused look.

"How can you be afraid of the ocean? It's beautiful!" Green said, happy.

Jace glared daggers at her. In moments, he was in front of her and starting to shake her.

"It's evil! It's going to kill everyone! Ahh!" Leon grabbed, the hysteric teen, restraining him.

"Anyway, this jet is insanely fast. We're at top speed now. We'll make it halfway there, right…?"

Poppy was looking clearly worried.

"...So what are we going to do?" Janet asked.

"...Panic?" Jace put in.

"Shut up, Jace." Janet said, smacking him on top of his head.

Phil sighed as he finally got up from his seat. "Poppy, I need you to go in a circle, and open the hatch."

"Wah? Why?" She questioned, but she glanced at his death glare as she only nodded in agreement.

Phil walked to the edge of the hanger. He dropped several gems of red, green, blue, purple, and yellow into the water. The rest of the team joined up behind him as he closed his eyes, reciting a spell.

"Gems des Six Lunes Lacs..." As he recited his spell his chest started to glow a silver color. "Laissez votre lumière se verse dans ce monde abandonné!"

A light flooded their vision. The light died down slightly as they marvelled on. A ship, an absolutely gigantic flying vessel started to float out of the void. Paul turned around and walked through his still-marveling teammates.

Taking up his belongings, he went to poppy.

"Land on the ship. I got it from here." He told her.

-Symphony of the Eight-

"This thing is amazing!"

"It's fantastic!

"It's huge!"

Phil chuckled at that. "It's small for a VIFS."

"What's that?" Ness asked, looking around.

"A VIFS is a Valuan Imperial Flag Ship, one of the most powerful ships in the whole Armada." Phil answered calmly.

"I've got to admit that little spell was pretty poetic. French?" Janet asked, though she didn't get an answer as soldiers in varying styles and color quickly ran and surrounded the teens. The team readied themselves until Phil signaled them to lower their weapons. A soldier with elaborate bronze armor bowed before Phil, as the rest of the soldiers followed suit.

"Welcome back my prince. I trust your tournament went well?" He questioned as he rose from his bow.

"Yes, but the Hands have sent me here to save this world." Phil chuckled as he looked to the others.

"Take them to the finest quarters. I will inform the rest of the men the gravity of the situation." Phil ordered. The soldier bowed again before walking to the group. Phil nodded as they were led off the deck.

"Except Poppy, Lexi and Ness. I still need you." Phil said as he walked over to them. The bronze guard nodded and walked ahead.

Poppy groaned as she followed the royalty.

-Symphony of the Eight-

"Well I got to admit, an upgrade in living is pretty cool." Cien said, looking at their new surroundings.

"So…what do we do now?" Green asked.

Everyone was silent. "I guess we make ourselves comfortable." Jace suggested.

The guard suddenly stopped, making the others bump into him. He, however, didn't move and sharply turned. "We are here, choose your room."

The soldier stood silently in place.

"Déjà vu…" Janet chuckled.

"How so?" Leon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She answered as she went to the nearest room.

Leon just looked to her brother.

"Don't ask because I won't answer." He cheered as he closed the door to his own room.

Leon just scratched the back of his head. "The heck?"

"I wouldn't question it I mean come on; this is the same girl that stabbed a fork into her brother because she thought it was funny." Cien shrugged as she went to a different room.

Green followed Cien's and the others lead and went into her own room. This left only Leon and Zane left. The two looked at each other.

"Women, are strange creatures." Leon voiced.

"Yeah I don't get it either…" Zane replied.

**I apologize for the long break in between this chapter and my last one, and the rushed ending. I've actually in truth been busy with senior year of high school, and my computer being broken for pretty much 2-3 months with this sitting in it. :P **

**And I've actually been working on the notes to ending this story. So trust when I say: I will NEVER give up on this! I mean I already have it pretty much written out more or less. :P**

**Anyway if anyone is willing to make a cover for this story I will be very grateful! Review and tell me what you think and if any questions at all I am completely willing to answer them. :)**


	5. Dropping into Nippon

Phil led the group to the War room. All off the men in armor saluted in prince before going back to work.

Phil, Poppy, Ness and Lexi walked into a metallic room with a table showing a map. "Alright. So what's the plan, Phil? I'm tired and need some sleep." As if on cue, Poppy yawned and stretched.

"Lexi, if you would?" Phil gestured towards the table. Getting the hint, she placed the holographic map in the center. It quickly sprang to life with a map of the world with 6 red blips and 1 blue blip.

"Shouldn't Jace be here for this?" Poppy asked. She didn't like the feel of this room. It kept her on edge, and not in a good way.

"After that little panic attack he had earlier? I don't think so." Phil rejected.

"From what I've seen, his sanctuary was actually not too far from Zane's sanctuary." Lexi pointed of a little off the coast of Japan. "It completely disappeared off the face of the map. So I was wondering if we should wait out until it appears again." Lexi crossed her arms in exasperation.

Ness thought about it for a moment. Those two were enough of a wild card as they were. Jace may be a nice guy on the outside, but Ness could sense something was really wrong with him. And Janet…he couldn't shake this feeling about her; something didn't exactly feel right about her. He looked up at his teammates, who were waiting for a response. He hated to admit it but Phil was right: they had to keep going.

"The twins are strong enough already. I think they can do without it for a while longer.* For now, let's just focus on getting to Zane's sanctuary." Ness decide, setting his full focus onto the map.

Phil nodded in agreement, then turned his head to Poppy. "Sabrina, if you would follow me."

-Symphony of the Eight-

Leon just stood there left alone as the guard stood quietly at the side. He shrugged as he looked to the guard. "Yo bro, there a place around here a guy could let off some steam?" The guard nodded and headed further down the hall.

The place was huge to say the least. They passed by a dining hall and what looked to be a door to a storage unit. The guard entered a large 60 meter room filled with weights, punching bags, and a large sparing mat. The room was completely empty.

The guard stopped after a couple of steps inside. "This is one of the training facilities that we have at our disposal. Feel free to use it as you wish." He performed an immediate 180 after his brief explanation.

Leon watched as the guard walked off, then turned his attention to a nearby punching bag. It looked used, but in good enough condition. Walking inside, he stripped off his coat and weapons, setting them aside to a nearby bench.

He put up his hands and struck it several times.

'Hmm... interesting.' A voice suddenly mused.

Leon looked around. The voice was quiet, but it echoed.

'Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just observing.' The voice sounded kind enough, but he wasn't convinced.

"Well whoever you are, you should start making sense!"

The voice went silent. Leon was about to go back to what he was doing until it came again.

'Well, guy, I admire your fortitude. I was afraid that if I contacted you, you'd go into a psychotic episode.' The voice clearly sounded impressed.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

More silence.

'Hmm. Your mind is strong... interesting. I will contact you again.' The voice finished, completely tuning out.

Leon looked up into the sky in confusion as the voice's presence disappeared. "Wait, what?" He questioned to no one.

"Hey."

Leon sharply turned around seeing Janet leaning against the doorway.

"Who were you talking to, crazy?" She asked, walking up to the demon.

"Well, there was this voice..."

"Voices in your head? That's more of Jace's department." Leon raised a brow, but didn't question.

"You do seem stressed though... Need a little help?" She smiled looking up to him.

Blushing, he turned away from her. "What do you mean by that?"

Janet rolled her eyes then punched him hard in the arm.

"I meant a spar you, perv."

Leon was hesitant, giving Janet a once over.

She was strong. From what he's seen, her power is super strength. That's all he knew, but he could get around that with technique.

"Alright, I don't see why not."

The two walked to a nearby mat, removing their shoes before going on.

"Alright. One rule is: no powers, got it?" Janet ordered sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off.

"Alright then. Come at me at any time." She bounced a few times before putting her hands up.

Leon skeptically raised his brow.

He slowly went up to her. She didn't move an inch and never took her eyes off of him.

She was actually serious.

Leon put his hands up throwing a quick jab. It was however, quickly swayed away. He threw another gaining the same results.

He threw a hook but Janet ducked. She threw an uppercut to his jaw, sending him back a foot a two, but he was quick to recover.

He sent a round-house kick that she blocked with her forearm.

He went again, going for a quick jab that connected to the side of her face. He threw another punch which she caught.

"You know, you shouldn't throw an attack like that. An enemy may be able to see through it and use it against you." She demonstrated as she twisted his arm behind his back before releasing him.

"Now then, try again." Leon's eyebrow twitched at the younger girl's cocky smirk.

"I knew that already. This time, I won't hold back." Leon ran straight at her with a flying kick. She sidestepped, but Leon regained his footing and quickly used his momentum to spin around into a round house kick connected to her side. She skidded back a few feet as she winced. However, her smirk never left her face.

"That was good, but not as good as I thought. Come on, you can do better."

Leon came forward with an elbow. Janet ducked and spun with a sweep kick making Leon fall on his rump.

Leon growled as he quickly got himself up. "I can already tell you've had some training. I've got to say, I'm impressed."

Leon jumped in the air as his hand turned into a gauntlet landing its mark to Janet's face.

Leon's anger subsided for a moment as he saw what he had done. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

She walked up to him, tears flowing down her eyes. She pointed her finger and poked the center of his chest. Leon felt his body go numb as he just fell to the floor.

Janet sat down victoriously on his chest, laughing hard.

"You need to control that little temper of yours. Reminds me a lot of myself before I met Jace again." She started to reminisce looking off.

"What did you do?"

"Pressure points, my master taught me."

"Ok ok, I don't get it. What exactly do you mean when you say that?" He was getting tired of her games. He felt his body's senses return. He pushed her off, making her land on the mat as he got up.

She sighed as she got up, walking to her shoes. Leon impatiently tapped his foot waiting for an answer.

"Raychale, Jace and I aren't actually from this universe as you've already noticed."

"So that's why your powers are different then Ness and Ciens."

Janet nodded. "I am a genetic experiment meant to be a soldier. Same as my other siblings. My sister was a failure at first, and my brother wasn't even supposed to exist in the first place as my unexpected other."

"How'd you end up here?"

"Master Hand is how. He saw our talent and offered a new world for us; a new start. So this world is just as much our home as it is theirs."

"I don't understand. Who would do this to you?" Leon's anger completely changed into sympathy.

Janet shook her head. "That's all you're going to know about me."

She picked up her shoes as she started walking out the door.

"Oh, and don't mention this to Jace. He hates talking about it." Leon watched her leave as he was left with his thoughts.

-Symphony of the Eight-

Zane walked the halls of the ship whistling a tuneless song. Since he had gotten his things settled, he decided to get himself familiar with the ship. So far he had passed the Dining hall and storage room.

Janet passed him by without a single hello. She had a distraught look on her face. Not too much later, he spotted Leon sitting on a bench in the training room, looking to be thinking hard about something.

With another turn in the hall, he arrived onto the deck and into the salty night air. Most of the soldiers disbanded, but some were still marching around. This made him think of home and his soldiers.

He scanned the area until he saw a lone small figure standing at the nose of the ship.

Zane walked the long walk up the figure. It was Jace. He was serenely looking out to the ocean.

He looked past the boy watching endless ocean. "I thought you hated the ocean."

Jace glanced back and gave a faint smile. "Yeah, but as long as I don't touch it, I'm fine."

"You made quite the scene back at the plane." Zane chuckled as he stood next to his shorter teammate.

"Well I panicked I don't know...but what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just getting myself familiar with the ship is all."

"Hmm," Jace acknowledged as he kept looking out at the endless, dark horizon. "Hey Zane, I got a question."

Jace got up from his spot and turned. The psychic boy looked serious.

"What is it?"

"Who do you think is behind all of this? I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling."

"And what feeling would that be?" Zane crossed his arms.

"Hey guys!" Both looked to the interruption, seeing Green waving to them. "We're about to take off!"

"Ok!" Zane called back.

Jace walked past his older comrade. "We'll talk later. I need to think."

Zane walked to Green, who watched Jace pass by.

"What was that about?" Green asked.

"Jace did bring up a good point. Who is this enemy we're facing?"

"Well, there're obviously smart enough to organize others to do their bidding. We won't know until we meet them, and destroy them." Green answered with vigor.

The ship started to move as the wind started to blow harder.

"Well, we're going to this place called Japan what do you think?" Green asked as she watched Jace leave.

"Well I know the language. It's similar to my home. However, I've never actually been there. Besides, it can't be as colorful as Vegas were, right?" He asked, hopeful, though he was wondering what the city and the sanctuary would look like already.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She giggled.

-Symphony of the Eight-

The darkness of the room would be almost insufferable to those not used to it. It was so dark that one could not see their hand in front of their face. The only light source was a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness.

It looked to have no trouble identifying the person in front of it. A girl with brown curly hair was bowing to her 'master'. She hated bowing, but she hated this person even more.

The dark figure's eyes glowed a brighter red, and even through the dark, the girl could tell her 'master' was uninterested. "Tsukuyomi has fallen."

"What?!" She yelled in surprise. "But she's unbeatable!" She couldn't believe it. The demon was defeated by a bunch of idiots.

The figure got up from its seat and walked past her without looking back. "It was to be expected, but they will fall eventually, by your hand. Do not fail me."

The girl rose from her kneeled position catching her 'master' leave the room.

"Damn it Tsuki. You said you could handle it. Now look at what happened. How strong are they to be able to take you down?" She took same exit. She walked out into a large, dark, marble hallway. Its cathedral-like setting was unnerving even for her. And the low temperature didn't help much either.

She quickly walked through the dark halls, passing several of the alien-like guards turning the corners of the immensely large hall.

"I heard what happened. It's a shame really." The brunette looked to her right to see a white-haired boy leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" She hated new people and this guy gave off the weirdest vibe.

"Alexander's my name."

She looked over the formally dressed boy.

'A monocle, really? This guy screams evil.' She thought skeptically.

"Humph. Well whatever, I have a few heroes to kill." She started to walk away.

"Were it so easy…" Alexander warned.

She stopped and turned her head to the white-haired boy.

"My own brother is part of that group. And if he is as I remember, you stand no chance."

She rolled her eyes as she continued walking to the end of the hallway through two double doors.

The room was large and filled with more of the alien looking guards. In the middle of the room was a pad, with several of the alien guards surrounding it.

"The Master has ordered us to accompany you on your mission." The guard looked down at the girl, keeping its slender, handless arms on its hips.

She didn't reply, heading straight to the glass pad. The guards surrounded her in a shield-like formation.

The aliens tapped several buttons on the control panel. A female computer voice sounded through a useable intercom. "New destination established: Tokyo, Japan. Teleportation is now commencing."

-Symphony of the Eight-

"Alright guys. We should be there in a few hours." Poppy yelled from the intercom.

"Why not go on full throttle we'd get there sooner." Phil asked, losing his patience and taping his foot.

"This 'flying' ship might catch some unwanted attention. So I think we could land on Mount Fuji and go down from there."

"Are you kidding?! That'd take forever! Not to mention, I hate the cold!" Jace protested looking through the window of the helm.

"Well, smart ass, you got any better ideas?" Poppy asked.

Jace looked up to the taller woman and grinned.

-5 Minutes later-

A storm was passing over fields several miles outside Tokyo, perfect for what he had in mind.

"You know, this is a terrible idea!" Poppy yelled over the harsh winds, clutching her travel pack.

"Zane, you ready?!" Jace yelled over the winds.

"No!" Zane screamed back as he looked down.

Janet cringed as she attached herself onto Phil. She looked down the massive drop, horrified.

"Hey Janet, you look scared! Afraid of heights or something?!" Cien smugly asked.

Janet gave her rival a dirty look. "Janet, get off me!" Phil tried prying the girl off in a similar fashion she did her brother.

"Okay. Everyone on the count of three, we grab onto Zane's back when he turns into a dragon and presto! We're in Japan!" He yelled above the clapping thunder.

Ness gulped as he looked to his frightened teammates.

"Ok Zane, let's go on three! One!"

Everyone held hands as Zane nervously looked over the edge.

"Two…" Everyone held their hands tightly. Zane got closer to the edge and squeezed the crystal nervously. "Three!"

Zane closed his eyes and jumped off the ship. The group ran after him and jumped as well. Janet started to cry as she screamed, flailing everywhere. "I hate you Jace! I hate you!"

Her complaints were cut short by a sudden impact. Under them, Zane's dragon form caught them on his back. Everyone was sprawled across the prince's scales as they descended from the thunderous clouds over a grassy field.

"Hold on!" Zane stretched his wings further as they slowly descended. In seconds, Zane landed on all fours with the thunder masking his impact. He quickly transformed, completely out of breath.

Everyone landed into the muddy water around him below. Jace cheered, jumping up from the mud and whipping it off from his face. Zane clutched his head as he pocketed the gem. "See, I told you we would be alright!" Everyone got up from their dazed states, covered completely in mud.

Ness grumbled in response as he whipped mud off himself. Janet wiped the mud from her face and marched up to her brother, punching him in the nose.

"Someone scared of a little fall?" Cien smiled as she mocked her rival. Janet blushed but continued to stomp at the younger twin.

"God this sucks ass! My favorite jackets covered in mud!" The aviator took off her jacket, flapping the mud off. Cien rolled her eyes as she whipped mud off her hat and clothes while Green and Phil helped Zane stay on his feet.

Lexi looked around, taking out the map. Its projection showed the group and the red dot very far away from them.

"Great. Well, looks like we've got a long while before we get to the sanctuary." Lexi said, annoyed.

Jace squeezed out of his sisters choke hold and slid in front of the group. "How was all of this automatically my fault?!"

"Shut up, Jace." Poppy flat lined. Jace huffed as he marched towards the illuminated city on the horizon.

"Well, we better get going now, before this storm gets too out of hand." Ness followed Jace's lead.

Everyone walked at the side of the busy highway towards the direction of the city. The rain had completely washed away all the mud from them, but it completely soaked their clothes.

Poppy remained dry however, keeping her jacket over her body. "This completely sucks! I hate rain!" She complained.

"But you sound like you're from England." Cien pointed out.

"Shut up! I know the irony!"

"Well whatever. Since we're in Japan, does anybody know how to speak Japanese?"

Zane and the twins raised their hands.

"Well, in that case, you guys are going to get us a place to stay when we get to the city." Ness decided.

"Why didn't we land in Japan and just go straight to the sanctuary again?" Phil growled, getting frustrated.

"Because we don't want to cause any unneeded suspicion to ourselves." He rebutted.

"Yep. Kids traveling around alone sure isn't suspicious at all." Leon joked. Several of the kids laughed.

"Yeah. How come no one really questioned it back in Eagleland?" Zane thought aloud.

"I never really thought of that before, actually; must have gotten lucky back in my old adventure."

The group walked the several miles into the edge of Tokyo. "It's about time we got here. I'm in need of a serious change of clothes." Janet complained as the rain finally stopped.

A figure looked at them from afar, upside down from a light post. It was a girl. Zane looked up to see her red eyes looking down on them.

"Guys, looks like we have company." Zane called as he pointed to the dark, red-eyed figure hanging from the light poll.

"Konbanwa." The figure greeted as it landed in front of them; a girl of Asian descent with a large red bow on her brown and short-cut hair, her black gloves went up to her elbow, white tank top, red bow with long, loose ribbons on her head, black-red shorts and thick thighs, black-pointed-heeled shoe boots.

"Great. Again with the weird girl. Is this going to be a pattern?" Zane complained. The group got ready as the girl landed in front of them.

The girl however, didn't approach but just simply bowed. "My name is Liza Akane. I am not your enemy."

Everyone still kept an untrusting look on their faces. However, Cien's mind wandered to what the stone in her sanctuary said. 'Look though thine enemies' deception with thy mind.'

She closed her eyes and completely focused on the girl. She could feel an overwhelming familiarity coming from her mind. She dug deeper and was met with a euphoric feeling of truth, but why help them?

Almost immediately afterwards, she was feeling her link disintegrate and she could no longer sense Liza's mind. She opened her eyes, feeling a slight headache but ignored it.

"She's telling the truth." Cien spoke up. Ness turned to her questioningly.

"How do you know that?" Ness still looked at the girl, untrusting. "Why do you want to help us?"

Liza's eye twitched. "I was sent here and I was told not to tell you where I came from. I am supposed to lead you to the sanctuary." Her voice clearly sounded like it was holding something back.

"Now it's important that we leave. Come on." Liza turned around and started to walk towards the shining city of Tokyo.

**Sorry that took so long, with the end of senior year and a bunch of college stuff happening I hardly have time. :/ But I got it out now! And am currently working on the new chapter of this fic!**

**Oh quick question to everyone. When you read this do you think of a video game, anime or something else? Tell me anything that may interest you I would like to know. Oh and I will be having less Authors Notes from here on but PM me if you have a questions or you just want to talk. **


End file.
